From a Cradle to a Cot
by ForeverAnon
Summary: One-shot, Post 1x22 of Rebekah taking baby Hope to their new home after it is decided she must be sent into hiding.


From a Cradle to a Cot

Rebekah steadily pushed down the break pad and then lifted the handbrake as carefully as she could, all while gazing at the sleeping little mite beside her; who lay bundled in her soft haven of beige blanket. Her aunt's deep blue eyes were filled with a caution, so deep and so afraid, that any movement might disturb her peace.

Rebekah sighed silently, placing her hand on her heated forehead and swiping her golden fringe aside. She then shifted in her seat and although was startled by the sound soon recovered, leaning her head on the padded rest and closing her eyes in some sort of relief.

Hope had burst out into a heart wrenching cry around after around a forty five minute drive. Rebekah was completely certain of course, that she was missing her parents, her mother especially and she like Hope, felt torn, knowing she could not do anything about it. She had watched so painfully from the passenger's seat as the strong little fists of her beloved niece had balled up, fighting, punching in protest, out of the restraints of her blanket to be taken back to her parents.

Her hand had reached over to the little girl, offering her a finger which she grabbed willingly but still cried on. Rebekah had soothed her reddened cheeked and cooed to her gently though nothing seemed to work. No amount of cradling, rocking or soft kisses on the folds of her most adorable cotton hat had given her comfort.

"I know." Rebekah had whispered soothingly her tone defeated and sombre.

"I miss them too." She had spoke staring out of the dashboard on an empty highway, while rubbing Hope's belly tenderly.

The sky had and still was full of stars, and they twinkled so very bright. It seemed ironic taking into consideration the darkness that had been unleashed that day. Though this _was_ too the birth date of a Princess and there was no doubt that every distant star out there, no matter how big or small, was indeed smiling, shimmering, shining... only for her.

"Look Hope." Rebekah had pointed out of the windscreen ducking her head to let Hope's eyes wander to where she was pointing.

"Look how they shine for you." She had whispered and then her eyes had lowered as she was swallowed into a thought of the past.

She recalled Klaus saying the exact same words to her when they were children, his blue eyes twinkling just like the stars from under that ridiculously scruffy dark blonde fringe. Rebekah had smiled, almost chuckled even at the memory, though in a sad happiness.

Yet then suddenly her mind had clicked and she had reached into Hayley's bag sitting on the back seat to remove the wooden brave knight Klaus had once given her. She had smoothed it over in her hand once again feeling each feature and then had slowly offered it to Hope whose tiny fingers had rested on it, too small yet to clutch the precious item.

Rebekah had watched in awe as her brother's daughter slowly had grown silent. The proud aunt's face beamed with a smile so large as the baby yawned as cutely as it were possible and then began to rest her tough little lungs in a peaceful nap.

"Must be the scent." Rebekah had thought aloud. "After all she is a hybrid witch; it wouldn't be surprising at all if she could trace scents."

Now in the present, the car became incredibly still.

The world became incredibly quiet.

Eventually Rebekah opened her eyes and turned to Hope, she slowly scooped her into her arms and held her protectively close. Luckily the baby only squirmed and wriggled a little but did not wake; she buried her face into her Aunt's chest and continued to sleep serenely. Rebekah smiled sweetly, glad that her niece was getting used to her.

"Come on you." She whispered ever so quietly.

"Let's go home."

And so after speaking those words and gazing down at the little life in her arms Rebekah grabbed the bag off the back seat and walked slowly towards their new place of residence. She reached the porch steps and fumbled in her pockets for an envelope, balancing Hope safely in the crook of her arm.

The minute she had heard about Hayley and Klaus' plan she had made the necessary arrangement which were quite easy considering her vampire capabilities. She was sure the house before her and the safe neighbourhood in which it stood would do quite well.

Rebekah noted her plans for a new white fence as the door clicked open.

Walking inside she surveyed the interior looking for a light switch which she then reached for and switched on. The place was bare, the walls were freshly skimmed and painted plain white, the mahogany furniture covered in sheets but it was all so fresh and new. She'd have the place up and running in no time.

Rebekah took a turn to admire a homely kitchen and then walked further into a smaller room. Although it was still quite empty and certainly not the warm welcoming her royal niece deserved a grand cream cot sat in the centre, on top of it hanging a jewel drooped beautiful starry mobile, the structure was further attached to a delicate canopy drape which was tied by soft ribbon at the sides.

Rebekah walked over to the cot and cautiously placed Hope inside. She twisted into a foetal position as if to adjust and still slept surprisingly soundly. Her aunt couldn't help but smile as she watched on in awe, her fingers hovering over the cot bars and then reaching the mobile. She held the little jewels gracefully and then spun the charms ever so accurately so that they began to spin at a steady rate, chiming tranquilly. Her fingers then reached over to the ribbon which she felt between forefinger and thumb before pulling open so that the drape showed over the priceless life inside.

"Sweet Dreams Hope." she whispered before stepping out of the room.


End file.
